Neptune Clive Adam
Neptune Clive Adam known to engines as the Planetarain Controller is the designer of all 10 rumoured 11 engines of Neptune Island. Bio He was born on June 1st, 1840, and since his childhood had loved plantes and the stars. In 1846 when the planet Neptune was discovered, that became his favourite planet, apart that his name was also Neptune.. In 1860, at age twenty, he began studing engines, and became interested in making his own designs. One day, he took a boat trip in 1870, and found some unused land. He started coming here, and imangining his own railway. In 1873, he claimed the land, and started making designes for engines in 1875. By 1877, he had four engines in the works. He had decided to call his railway the Neptune Planetarian Railway, and the island named after him. He also chose to name an engine after him, which turned out to be his 'blue' design. The first engine completed, No. 55 'Saturn' was sent to Neptune Island, and proved well, earning a new number, 39. Next, No. 411 'Sun', No. 141 'Jupiter', and No.55 'Uranus' were sent a month later. Another month passed when No. 13 'Neptune was sent. A photograph was taken of Adam in front of his engine. Which such sucess, he created four more new designs. In 1881, No. 365 'Earth', No. 151 'Mars', No. 59 'Mercury', and No. 222 'Venus' were sent. An expiremental D10 was created by him in 1890, but was not completed. Another expiremental design was found, and those two were started in 1898, and one completed in 1899. The other one, was forced to be completed. It was, in 1900. These two came out as No. 1000 'Pluto, and No. 100 'Nix'. No one, not even Adam, knows why suddenly No. 1000 'Pluto disappeared in 1904. Due to condition, No. 39 'Saturn' was sent away to Sodor in 1904, but landed in the scrap. Possibly a follow up on No. 1000, No. 100 'Nix' crashed, and was hidden in an abonden forest. By 1919, Adam had retired from designing engines, but still ran the railway. Population became a problem in 1926, and in 1927 the stations were old, and the rails rusting. In 1928, Adam met the Fat Controller, who offered him to bring his engines to Sodor. Adam agreed, so in 1929 Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and Sun were brought to the North Western Railway, where a shed was built for them. The railway officially closed in January 1930. No. 100 'Nix' was found by Thomas and restored. No. 39 'Saturn' was saved from scrap in 1931, and she was saved, to the delight of Adam. He had never intended to scrap them. An extra road was given to Saturn was given at the Neptune Island Sheds, and Nix was given her own. Sadly, Neptune Clive Adam passed away on July 23rd, 1933, and was buried in the ruins of Neptune Island. Neptune Island He named the land he found after himself. He found it on a boat trip in 1870 Neptune Planetarian Railway He also named the railway after himself, and the engine. Neptune He named the fifth engine of his fleet, 'Neptune' after himself. Trivia *He has an interest in space, and engines. *He has three things named after him; an island, a railway, and an engine. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:People